


An Open Letter

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: History Obliterates (the Hamilton Reincarnation AU No One Wanted) [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anti-Donald Trump, Crack Treated Seriously, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurricane Alexander, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, Twitter Rampage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: An open letter to the fat, arrogant, anti-charismatic national embarrassment known as @realDonaldTrump (1/6)





	An Open Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN THIRTY MINUTES AND A FIT OF RAGE.

_Alex Hayley_ @hasneverchilled

An open letter to the fat, arrogant, anti-charismatic national embarrassment known as @realDonaldTrump (1/6)

 

 _Alex Hayley_ @hasneverchilled

The man’s irrational, we all know that he’s in league with Putin in some vast definitely collusional intrigue. Bitch, please! He doesn’t know what he’s doing, he’s always going berserk, and he barely shows up to work! Give my regards to Stormy when you tweet about the media’s (2/6)

 

 _Alex Hayley_ @hasneverchilled

lack of moral compass; at least they’ll all have jobs in six months! And oh, the line is behind me, I crossed it again, but the president’s lost it again! Oh, what a witch hunt, better cry as you putt, wasting government funds on golf again! (3/6)

 

 _Alex Hayley_ @hasneverchilled

Yeah, the White House’s a dump and so you’re gonna squander taxpayer dollars on Mar-a-Lago! Your ratings were shit back in 2006 and they haven't done anything new since! You nuisance with no sense, you’ll die of your arrogance. (4/6)

 

 _Alex Hayley_ @hasneverchilled

C’mon you aspire to my level, but all you achieve is malevolence! Not a drop of intelligence! Russian spies all around you, maybe they can confirm, God I wish I could kill your career with this letter but instead, I’ll confine you to one term! (5/6)

 

 _Alex Hayley_ @hasneverchilled

SIT DOWN, DON, YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKER! (6/6)

 

 _Daniel Barnes_ @daniel_barnes

@hasneverchilled @BombJonSilvers please tell me you’ve taken his phone.

 

 _Jonathan Latham_ @BombJonSilvers

@daniel_barnes @hasneverchilled the mission has been successful

 

 _Parker Jones_ @MacAndMemes

@hasneverchilled when you parody a parody of a letter you wrote 200 and something years ago in order to bash the current president on social media #JustAlexanderThings

OoOoO

_Currently Trending (US):_

#ThisIsUs

#SpaceForce

#JustAlexanderThings

#TillersonMemiorTitles

#FantasticBeasts

**Author's Note:**

> its short and hopefully funny and i'm sorry for probably ruining the song bUT i had to


End file.
